As It Never Was
by Toasty Rye
Summary: The Hedrick siblings travel across Sinoh. Ani-heros, betrayal, and pokeslaughter. Team Rocket is taking control of the world, Ryan is a Team R grunt undercover. ACCEPTING OCS!


AN: Helloo~ This is Ryan here with my first fanfic and accepting OC's story. I hope you all like!"

* * *

><p>Life was never how Ryan Hedrick expected it to be. His life was nothing great for a seventeen year old; his parents pasted away two years ago. Leaving him to take care of his younger sister, Abigail. Nothing changed after their loving mother and proud father died in an earthquake caused by ryhorns. They lived up in the mountains longer than Ryan was alive yet they didn't have what it took to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>Now today was going to be something different, a delibird came waddling up the mountain . It pecked delicately on the glass window and a teenager of about fifteen opened the window, sending the delibird onto the ground with a red bump on it's forehead.<p>

"Oh, sorry." The raven haired girl said with little sympathy. The delibird sat up quickly, red faced with its feathers ruffled and began squawking in it's native tongue. A misdreavus poked its head from behind the raven haired girl. "Get him." The girl said as misdreavus began to lift the delibird but someone else burst through the door. Another black haired teenager, slightly older along with a yellow fox-like pokemon.

"Abigail! Stop!" The brown eyed boy said, crossing his arms over his chest with his jolteon hanging off his shoulder. The raven haired girl sighed and told her misdreavus to put the delibird down. The delibird huffed and Ryan came over right it front of the deli bird's face. " You do have my letter or it's off to the fire pit for you. Jolteon, you like roasted bird, right?" Jolteon barked with a sneer on his face, licking his lips. The delibird proceeded to pull out a box that looked like a present along with a letter with a red 'R' shaped seal on it.

Ryan's eyes got bigger at the sight of the letter. "It's here! They've accepted me!." Ryan threw his fist into the air as his jolteon sniffed the box on the ground. The delibird cheekily bowed and began flapping away just as the present blew up in jolteon's face. He began whimpering as he was ignored as Abigail glared at it.

"Tell your jolteon to be quiet brother." Abigail said coldly. Ryan looked up from the letter and shot her a look that said 'hell no, I'm busy' as he read the letter. 'Blah, blah Ryan Hedrick, blah, blah, blah, you've been accepted into the infamous Team Rocket. We hope to see you at our next meeting in Hearthome City. You can pick up your uniform there as well. Signed, Team Rocket.'

"Well this is vaguely detailed. I wonder what they do besides steal." Ryan said to himself as a small Team Rocket grunt badge slid out of the envelope. He pinned the badge to the inside of his red hoodie so no one else could see the Team Rocket badge. "Abigail, I'm going to Hearthome City, take care." He did a lazy hand salute and grabbed his black pouch and slid it around his waist. "Jolteon let's go." He said cheerfully as the jolteon jumped onto his shoulder.

Abigail stared at Ryan as he walked out the door. "Wait!" She said as she picked up her tan knack sack and slid it over her shoulder. She placed misdreavus in her pokeball and put it away as she turned off the lights and ran out the door to her older brother. Her blue high-tops kicked up dirt and she punched her brother in the arm when she caught up. "I told you to wait!" She yelled as Ryan rubbed his arm. "I'll travel with you until Hearthome City, then I'm leaving you to travel around Sinoh, got that? It's not because I wanted to see you off on your new job in Team Rocket." She said with a faint blush.

"Yeah, yeah, too bad for me. I don't want to see you." Ryan said smugly with a hint of tease towards his younger sibling . Abigail's face formed into anger and she punched his shoulder again, hitting his jolteon in the process. Jolteon growled and let out a thundershock at both of them. The Hedrick siblings crumpled to the ground in pain. 'Oh gods, this is going to be a long trip!" Ryan whimpered.

* * *

><p>AN: Now the OC form, fill this out in a review or PM!<p>

OC FORM

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

History:

Role: (No crushes on Ryan please and there is two traveling groups, Ryan and Abigail's. I need one girl and one boy for Ryan's and two boys and girl's in Abigail's. I need a back stabbing boy in Ryan's group. Also some bad guys in Team Rocket, gender doesn't matter. For Neutral characters, I made an organization called Golden Apple Inc. or G.A.I. they spy on both the good guys and bad guys or you could be like just someone the characters battle or help.)

Pokemon Team: (1-6 pokemon, include Species, Gender, and Moves.)


End file.
